The Save Part 2
by Winchester fam
Summary: Deans hunt continued. Will Dean save his brother in the last minute?


There was rain pattering on the windows, confusing Dean of his thoughts. _Gotta save Sam. Gotta save Sam._ He couldn't stop thinking of it. He drove faster and faster. The rain was pouring down, blocking his sight. Dean was driving as fast as his car could go. He was too frustrated, too angry. He couldn't believe that he was capable to let his brother get kidnapped by a demon. How could he have been so careless. He began to feel the slight sting of tears as he was so mad that he could have punched the window. He was zoning out, thinking about the condition he would find Sam in. Hoping and praying that he wouldn't find him dead. Wishing that he hadn't been so stupid, because at that moment, he didn't realize the car headed towards him. Blaring horns so deafening that it could have fooled anyone for the scream of a banshee. Dean snapped back to reality too late. He got a hold of the wheel violently swerving out of the way, crashing the vehicle into the woods. Everything became so blurry. He couldn't move. He just lay there, hopeless. He slowly faded away into the darkness that his mind blinded him with. He failed. He failed his brother, his father, everyone he knew and loved so dearly. It was his job to protect them and he failed...

" Quick! Get a doctor! I think he's waking up!" Dean couldn't see anything. He heard the faint noise of doctors rushing to his aid. Nurses barging in with carts of tools and medicines. Dean tried opening his eyes only to find himself being blinded by the luminescence of the light shining above. He got used to the light and opened his eyes. A doctor standing next to him with a surgical mask on. He took it off and gave him a smile.

" Hey bud. You got pretty hurt back there. Need to lay off the beer eh? Next time you do that type of stunt, you're gonna hurt more than your head." Dean instantly got annoyed. He had to save Sam. So why the hell was he laying in the hostpital talking to some Canadian doctor. Dean groaned in frustration. Sam would be dead by now.

" What the hell? I gotta get outta here doc. I need to get back on the road." Dean said.

" Oh that isn't happening for a long time man. Sorry but you got a big concussion. Can't just let you off the hook. You gotta get some rest eh. We'll let you go bright and early tommorow morning alright?" The doctor said with a slight grin. Dean was getting angry.

"The hell I am. I need to go NOW. If you can't understand that then there's no need for you to be here alright? _Bud?_ " Dean said with the purest feeling of frustration and obvious anger.

" Hey man, now I don't know where you're going and why you gotta be there so quick but I know I got my doctorate for a reason and that reason it that you gotta take some rest alright? You gotta know that I'm only doing my job and my job is to help you." The doctor said with clear resistance to let Dean go. Dean, ignoring the doctors dumb ass remark, attempted to get up but the doctor stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder. Dean quickly grabbed the hand and said in the coldest voice ever,

" You ever touch me again, you're gonna hurt more than just your hand." The doctor looked surprised and threatened as well. He willingly let Dean go out of fear. Dean didn't look back as he nonchalantly walked out of the hospital. The receptionist looked at him and saw he was a patient. She needed him to sign his release forms.

" Sir? Sir! You have to sign you're release forms! Sir!" The receptionist tried to catch up with Dean but by the time she got outside, he was already driving away in his baby. Dean couldn't stand the crappy place anymore. While driving, Dean put in some Metallica on the radio. It calmed his nerves. He was going to find his brother. He just knew it.

Meanwhile, a beaten up Sam is sitting, tied to a chair, a day later. He's dirty, bloody and can't feel a thing. All he can hear is whispers, and a sinister laugh given by the demon.

" You know Sam, I could have easily killed you when I first got you, but I didn't. I didn't not because I want to show you mercy. Because I want your death to be the slowest most painful death ever. I want to make you feel the pain. Feel every breathe you take hurt more and more as you keep trying your best to let yourself free. I want you to feel so weak and so hurt that you'll beg for me to kill you. You will beg for me to end it all. Just so you can escape this torture that's slowly feeding into your brain poisoning you to take away every last drop of hope you bare." The demon snarled. "But don't worry you'll die eventually. I have a special surprise just waiting to tear you apart." The demon laughed. Sam sat there. He was almost beginning to think that maybe the demon was right. Maybe it is time for him to die. Time for him to accept the fact that he might not make it out of this one. A tear strolled down his face, stinging each cut and bruise on it. The demon walked away. Sam was alone. He couldn't believe that after so long, he was finally going to die. He didn't want to leave his brother but what hope did he have?

Dean zoomed through the road. The rain stopped. He eventually passed a sign that said _Riverton, Wyoming welcomes you!_ In big bold letters. He followed the address to an isolated warehouse in the far end of the town. Dean parked his car outside of the warehouse and grabbed a gun and a demon blade out of his trunk.

"Give up you son of a bitch." Dean mumbled under his breath. He searched the warehouse. There wasn't any signs of a demon. No sign of Sam either. He couldn't be in the wrong place. It was the only warehouse in Riverton and if the demon double crossed him, well he's gonna regret killing him.

"Sam?" Dean called out. No answer. " Sam! You hear me?" Still no answer. Dean slowly lost his hope. Maybe he is at the wrong place. While walking back to his car, Dean heard a slight yell. It was really quiet but he heard it. Dean quickly held up his gun, ready to shoot. He heard the screaming again. Only it was louder. There was someone in there and he could bet on his life that it was Sam. He slowly towards the warehouse. He didn't see a door before. He didn't know how else to get in. It was hard cement. He walked around the warehouse again. As he walked he noticed something different about a certain area of it. It was like something was hidden. He was certain it was a door. He didn't wait another second before he kicked down the door and found his beaten up brother tied to a chair and a demon ready to draw blood from his weak arms.

" Stay away from him or I'll murder you!" Dean yelled. Starting to shoot at the demon. He dodged the bullets and slyly said,

"Good of you to join the party. Now I can kill two birds with one stone. You can both share my surprise."

" Dean..." Sam said in his weakly hoarse voice. Dean looked over at Sam. He could feel that it was getting hard for Sam to breathe. He wasn't going to let his brother die.

" Don't you just love his new look. It's just so much more appealing to me. That clean unharmed face was making me sick." The demon said.

" Well it ain't gonna be appealing to you once you have it too. I'm not letting you get away with this." Dean yelled. The demon laughed.

" You don't stand a chance. Don't think that a gun or a demon blade is going to kill me. I'm much smarter than you think." While the demon kept talking about himself, Dean managed to secretly hand Sam his pocket knife to let himself free. Sam slowly cut the tight rope around his wrist, letting his hands free and loose. Dean then immeadiately attempted to shoot the demon again but he was too fast. The demon immeadiately attacked Dean with punches. He tried to break his arm but Dean was stronger than that. Dean quickly punched the demon in the face leaving a large purple bruise on his face. As the two were fighting, Sam watched as Dean dropped the demon blade. He looked at it, knowing what he must do. The demon was distracted by Dean and he was putting up a good fight. Sam quietly limped toward the blade making sure he didn't get caught by the demon. He picked up the blade and walked to the demon, ready to stab him. Dean was almost about to die when he suddenly was blinded by an orange light coming from the demons eyes and mouth. A knife went through his heart. As Dean looked past the demon, he saw Sam, with a deadly look in his eyes. Anger burning through his veins. Dean was relieved. He saved his brother and was saved by him as well. The demon dropped to the ground as did Sam. Dean caught him and helped him to the car. He looked over at Sam.

" Hey man. Thanks for saving my ass." Sam said as he wrapped a bandage around his arm. Dean smiled.

" Nothing to it. Just glad you're back." Sam looked over at Dean with amazement.

" Did ya miss me?" Sam chuckled. Dean laughed.

"What did I tell ya. No chick flick moments. I didn't miss you."

" Sure you didn't." Sam scoffed. Dean turned on the radio. He hid it well but he really did miss his brother . He knew that he was nothing without him. He would do anything to save his brother. Anything...

The End


End file.
